


Found a friend

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, end of the world maybe au, self indulgent fic, slightly shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It would take extreme conditions for these two to meet and even more extreme conditions to get along and become friends but somehow they managed it





	Found a friend

There was just something about heroes. Heroes were for children but maybe John just never managed to grow up, maybe heroes were all those kids at heart that just never manged to properly grow up hope shining in the world. Did not matter now though, if the plan did not work everything was gone but that was how the world spun, everything had a beginning and an end. Hell was waiting, looming at the end of the line.

"I'm surprised you stayed." A voice said from behind him. John turned away from the sight of departing shuttles and hurrying heroes to see Lex Luthor behind him the business suit gone for once, his hands in his lab coat pockets regarding him closely.

"Do I look like a team leader or a team player?" John scoffed. "And you're here too aren't ya?"

"I suppose I am." Luthor joined him at the huge glass. "The strange thing is I also am not a team player or a team leader."

"Pull the other one." John snorted.

"Well I would love to be a team leader." Luthor's mouth tilted up in a small smile. "But for this I find there is nothing I can do and no one to listen to me as far as they are concerned my job is done."

"What a thankless job it is too." John muttered. "Not much anybody can do now."

"The world might end soon." Luthor eyed him for a few seconds. "What would you want to do now? In case it all goes wrong."

"Play cards." John looked Luthor up and down before he looked out the glass again. Batman and his allies had arrived finally. "You do that sort of thing Luthor?"

"As a matter of fact I actually do, I'll even supply a wet bar." Luthor paused. "How do you feel about cheating?"

"It isn't cheating it is skill." John barked out a laugh. "But I'm in luv lead the way.

X

"Strange way to end the end of the world." John laughed as he pulled from the deck. Luthor's penthouse was better than all the rumors had said.

"Not much else we can do besides indulge and wait." Green eyes locked onto him. "Unless you're down for the other kind of indulging."

"Rub one out before we go? I'm good." John said dryly. "But you're a nasty bit when it comes to cards but that's to be expected huh."

"I'm surprised that you haven't run off with your other friends." Luthor shuffled his hand before he pulled from the deck as well then dropped two cards. 

"Same to you."

"My son is the only thing I have left and he's out there." Luthor wasted a glance at the huge tinted glass. "Not much I can do but wait."

"Not many people want to be around me when the going gets really tough." John admitted. "But I can live with my own demons."

"I'm the same." Luthor smiled as he silently raised. "And in regards to my own demons, so do I."

"Before I get really sloshed I just wanna say that if we make it out of this." John snorted. "You could be someone I would go to the bar with occasionally."

"Be careful, you might be getting over your head with thoughts like that." Luthor's eyes flashed a warning. "I'm a dangerous man."

"So am I."

"Well let's hope that's enough to keep you safe then." Luthor smiled. "If we live through this."

"A toast?" John asked, he watched amusement darken Luthor's green eyes and had to mentally slap himself at the interest that stirred. This was not the time and certainly not like this. "If we live." He lifted the expensive whiskey bottle that Luthor had given him.

"If we live." Luthor agreed.

 


End file.
